Freedom doesn't always mean free p2
by MeechiesQueen
Summary: i own nothing. i suck at summaries. Aelita is the only human on Earth, and she misses her friends deeply. One of her friends come back to help her with her loneliness, though. Someone who died a long time ago...
1. Chapter 1

Freedom Doesn't Always Mean Free Part Two

You read it right! I decided to make a sequel to Freedom Doesn't Always Mean Free By FlyingStar. I love Angst, and I would love for there to be a sequel from FlyingStar, but the story was originally made ten YEARS ago...so so far it doesn't look like it's going to happen.

* * *

><p>A girl with bubblegum pink hair, a brown overall dress with pink boots [ season 4 outfit ] sat on a hill overlooking kadic academy, or whats' left over the deterioration of time. The girl sighed for the thousandth time and stood up. She walked toward the old factory, where the girl's troubles began. Jeremie, her fiance, paid his lotto fortune to keep the buildings standing tall. She wondered why Jeremie decided to keep the old buildings up, but he used to say they were a important part in history. She understood because without those buildings, the world would have ceased to exist long ago.<p>

Like right now.

As she walked over the old bridge, it didn't have cracks, which made her wonder why it never fell, or the factory never fell. Maybe XANA is luring her to turn the supercalcuator back on.

It's working well.

The supercalculator, billions of billions of years old supercalculator, turned back on without a single problem.

It startled her at first, but then she remembered why she was there.

She went up a floor on the still-working elevator, and it brought back memories.

~flashback~

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita stared at the supercalculator back in 2014. [when evolution ended]

"You all ready?" Jeremie asked, hand hovering over the off switch.

"Ready" They all chorused.

She remembered how nervous, but ready for this decision. Odd had a nervous half-smile, Ulrich looked tense, as if Xana could pop out of the computer at any moment, and Yumi looked relieved. I looked slightly horrified.

"Here we go." Jeremie flipped the switch.

No hesitation this time.

~End Flashback~

Aelita Often wonders how she remembers these little things,but she always chalked it up to Xana.

He would do this, making her remember every little thing and knowing each day without her beloved Jeremie would be a living hell.

But today, she wouldn't take it anymore.

She virtualized herself and the overboard and missed how it felt. The constant rush of wind.

It almost reminded her how it feels to live.

It reminded her of Odd.

This was his board.

It reminded her of his constant want to beat Ulrich in a rac-

Ulrich.

He was lovesick for Yumi when they were youn-

Yumi.

She was the sensible one when they were little, and was the first one to call on a activated tower if Jeremie nor I could make it.

Jeremie. [ It's weird but stick with me. I suck.]

She's wiping virtual tears now.

She looked for the nearest ledge.

She had to do it. She couldn't live, or as she now called it, "Die" another day.

She jumped over the edge.

'Maybe I can be with Jeremie.' she thought.

She screamed out of anger and threw a energy field.

A manta almost caught her. [ A manta means Xana's back! MAYBE...]

She wanted to die.

Maybe falling into the digital sea wasn't death, but it was the closest thing.

As she fell, she heard a voice. Five voices, to be exact.

Don't do it Aelita

Don't lose hope

Don't cry, we're always with you

See you in a minuet, my dear

I love you

The last voice made me fling my hand to my wrist and fly up to the lyoko land. After a while when I couldn't see anything of importance, I was about to jump back down to the welcoming darkness but a purple furry paw in front of my face stopped me.

Purple furry paw?

I whipped around to see five translucent figures. [ Almost invisible but visible for you people who doesn't know what translucent means.]

Ulrich

Yumi

Odd

My Father

Jeremie.

They all looked the same, from back when we were thirteen.

Ulrich had a kind smile, holding Yumi's hand.

Yumi had a understanding smile, holding Ulrich's hand

Odd had a goofy smile, closest to me, making the peace sign with both hands. Or paws.

Daddy had a stern smile, but kind nonetheless

Jeremie.

Jeremie looked like himself on earth. He had his red turtleneck on, along with his Khakis.

I wiped away tears and stared as Jeremie started walking toward me and Odd backed up.

Odd said "Hey! Ulrich and Yumi sittin' in a tree-"

"ODD!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"OOOODDDDDD!" I giggled as Ulrich threw a katana at Odd who ducked easily.

"First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"OOOOOOODDDDD!" Ulrich was chasing the catboy now.

"Then comes Odd's nefew in a baby carriage!" Ulrich glomped Odd and he squirmed as I started laughing, rolling on the ground. She didn't notice that everyone was staring at her. [I know I ruined a JxA scene, but personally, I hate that couple. OxA FO EVA!]

She didn't notice that they started dissapearing, one by one.

Starting with Ulrich, then Yumi, Odd, Franz and Jeremie soon after.

She then stopped laughing, then saw she was alone again.

She looked at the edge, and heard the same friendly laughs from moments ago.

She stood up, called the overboard back, and started her trek toward the nearest tower.

After I materialized, I saw something that made me freeze stock-still.

There was Odd Della-Robia. Flesh and blood, Standing in front of me.

For a second I thought I was hallucinating, that this all was some cruel dream.

He took a step forward, holding out his hands in a hug gesture.

I gladly fell into his comforting arms, sobbing.

For a second all seemed right in the world, like back when we were twelve.

~Flashback~

"I knew I'd find you here." Odd sauntered in, a kind smile in place.

"Jeremie can be a bit rude-"

"And a complete dumbell." The sobbing girl interrupted.

"But he means well, you know that." he put me in his lap [ I know this isn't what happened in the show, but I like this better.] and started stroking my hair. I leaned into him, accepting his warmth. He was like the older brother I never had.

~End Flashback~

The same was happening now, like back when we we were twelve.

"How-how are you here? Why didn't you come AGES ago!" I flung my hands around.

"You need some kind of company."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

He sighed into my hair. "I needed permission. Jer couldn't come because spirits aren't allowed to kiss earthly beings, and me, Ulrich, and Yumi knew he couldn't resist, and since i'm the second closest to you it was decided I should come instead."

I sighed.

He sighed.

We both sighed at the same time.

I giggled, he chuckled. The sounds made me happy. For the first time in forever, [ Frozen reference not intended.] I was HAPPY!

We talked.

There wasn't much to talk about, but we did anyway.

He had a small glow, like a glowstick.

He also had a halo.

And a small pair of wings.

They were so puny, I had to laugh.

"They're special!" He defended.

"Can they lift you?"

"N-no."

I laughed again, but started crying.

He asked what was wrong.

"I miss them, the old times." I sobbed.

"Back when things were easy, back when Ulrich was fighting over Yumi, and vise versa! Back when we were together! The whole group! I even miss Sissy! I miss Tamyia, Milly, Nicholas, even Herve! All of them!" I started shouting, like it could bring them back. I tried it long ago. But it never worked. I just sat on his lap, him gently stroking my hair, and slowly rocking back and forth.

* * *

><p>Review! I'll still write without reviews, but that's no excuse not to.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fun I guess...?

Sorry for being soo late! Actually, I planned on updating yesterday, but Google acted stupid and erased all my progress. I HAD TO RE-TYPE EVERYTHING! HARD WORK FOR A 11 YEAR OLD GIRL IN MIDDLE SCHOOL TRYING TO FIND FREE TIME WITH MY MOM'S DUMB RULES.

I'm pretty sure Odd coming back is the fourth best thing that has happened to me.

1. The supercalculator being turned on and Jeremie finding me.

2. Being materialized and seeing Jer in flesh and blood.

3. Meeting Odd, Ulrich, Yumi.

4. Odd finding a way to bring us back to Earth, from Lyoko, in our suits from on Lyoko. And vehicles, too.

I had a fun time in the Overboard. [ Don't you remember the episode, forgot which one, there's 95, that Aelita rode to the tower on the Overboard and having fun all the while? She even made herself a ramp. ]

I also had my creativity on Earth, so I could make a exact copy of the Ermatige [ I know the characters say 'Hermatige' in the show, but the sign on the front gate to the house says 'Ermatige' ] before the men in black came. As I went in, I filled in every little detail as I went, with Odd whining behind me.

"Can't you go any slower?"

"Yes." I went slower, and he whined louder.

"FASTER!"

"Okay!" I finished the house, every little detail I could remember. Some of the books looked like little white boxes in the shelves and when Odd asked me that, I just said "I couldn't remember the cover of the book." I read over half the books before, so the shelves looked mostly full.

Odd and I went out the front door to get a better look at the house. I added a few bushes of flowers and hedges.

I cried.

Normal P.O.V

"You want to take a nap?" Odd randomly suggested. I nodded.

"Do you want to sleep in your father's room?"

"Yes." The pink-haired elf sniffed.

"Ok." Odd went into the room across the hallway from a certain mad scientist's room. [ if you need to know what the inside of the house looks like, Google it, sue me i'm lazy]

Aelita's old room.

Odd stared at the bed, and laughed a little.

As you could guess, the bed was for a little girl.

Eh, maybe he could fit.

Odd fell into the bed, and was surprised at how soft it was.

He fell asleep on the spot.

Short chapter I know, but Google chrome frustrated me. Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine is the only thing that kept me from updating later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Painting and Food and rainy day fun...Maybe...?

I keep forgetting to type that I don't own anything except for that fact that Odd's a angel...and the plot. [ Science doesn't apply, so nerds who will say that the earth will be gone in the time line of the story, don't say. I already know it will, and the sun would swell and get too hot for earth, and the sun would explode, killing the earth, yadda yadda...i like space facts, but is too scared to actually go. Sue me. TMI's EVERYWHERE!] R and R!

A P.O.V

"You're doing good, Princess!" Odd cheered me on. I giggled a bit and yelled back, "I know, right!"

"Don't get a swelled head, Princess." Odd chided playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him, down the ladder.

"At least I get to do the fun stuff!"

"AELITA!" Odd yelled. I laughed, and ignored his yells for me to get down and let him paint the wall.

"You can paint the inside!"

"Yes! Wait, how many rooms?"

"You can move furniture, too!"

"NOO! That's hard..."

"Toooo bad, Odd! You asked for it! Anyway, I'm done painting the wall!" I threw the paint and brush down to solid ground, and I felt a drop of water land in my messy pink hair. I looked up, and gaped. The sky was a solid grey, a sure sign to get inside. Odd groaned.

"The rain will wash away the paint!"

"Never mind that! Let's go inside!" I slid down the ladder, shot a energy field at it, deleting it into pixels, and ran to the front door to hide from the now pounding rain, ran past Odd, who was thoroughly soaked, and sighed, running my fingers through my soaked hair as the door slammed behind me, exposing a panting angel, hunched over hands on his knees, obviously trying to catch his breath. His wings were wet, and I restrained a snicker.

"Close call?" Odd suggested, sitting upright.

"Too close for comfort."

"SANSEI!" Odd yelled. [ Sansei means "agreed" in Japanese. I might use Japanese words often.] I giggled.

"Are we going to paint the inside?" Odd asked. I shook my head.

"Food?" My eyes lit up. I haven't had food in...FOREVER!

"Yes! The kitchen's this way!" I lead him down to hallway.

Third person P.O.V

The rain made a soft pitter-patter against the window pane as our two friends stood in the kitchen.

"You need to make the ingredients, Ae."

"Why can't I make the actual meal instead of waiting?"

"Because, the most important part to making a dish is how much love and care went into preparing the ingredients." Odd explained. Odd and Aelita were currently fighting over whether to make the main ingredients or to make the main meal.

"But-"

"Ah!"

"But-"

"AH!"

"BUT-"

"AHHHHH!"

Aelita sighed. "Fine."

Odd smiled in satisfaction.

"What do I make?" Aelita asked. Odd raised an eyebrow. [ A sacred art of which I can not master, in other words, I can't raise only one eyebrow. I have to raise both or I look absolutely hilarious .]

"Which ingredients do I make?" Odd's eyebrow returned to it's regular position, and simply said, "Steak."

Aelita furrowed her eyebrows. [ something I can do.] "What?"

Odd sighed, and uttered, "Make a steak."

Aelita smiled widely, and created a raw steak within seconds.

"Good!" Odd said, grinning. "I also need-" [ Odd goes into a long list of what he needs to make two five star restaurant quality steak]

Aelita clearly gaped as Odd clearly grinned.

"Is that all? No...maybe...No.." Odd mumbled, looking thoughtful. Aelita ceased this opportunity to make lettuce leaves, a few carrots, and took two bowls out of the cabinet and started cutting the carrots on a cutting board. When she was done she stuffed the lettuce leaves into the bowls and sprinkled the rinsed and cut carrots on top, grabbed a fork from one of the drawers, and left the kitchen, accidentally bumping into Odd, who was still mumbling.

"Aelita, where are you going?"

"To eat." She stated simply.

"Oh, Wait, hold up!" He hastily grabbed his bowl and left the kitchen to eat with Aelita.

*gasps resound around the audience* TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! It's my apology for updating late, so R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

TV? Internet? Maybe...

*Audience gasps* another chapter? You haven't uploaded FDAMFP2 in weeks! R&R!

Third-person POV

Our two stars sat in Franz Hopper's bedroom, lounging on the bed, laughing.

"Odd, why do we need a Foosball table?"

"Aelita. Simply put-"

"Because we can, I know, I know. But still." Aelita laughed at Odd, who was sticking his tongue out at her in return.

"Maybe we need a TV instead..." Odd mumbled. I looked at him funny.

"Odd. There are no humans. That means no radio stations, no Internet, and definitely no TV." Aelita reprimanded. Odd sighed. Then his eyes lit up.

"Maybe we can make a solar panel, and some wires to connect the solar panel to the TV, and then we can make a DVD player! We can still watch movies!" I stared at him.

"Where will we get the movies? I'm not sure I can make them."

Odd sighed. "Maybe not..." He looked out of the bedroom window. The afternoon sky created a fiery orange glow in the room, and it game Aelita a warm, fuzzy feeling. Odd strolled to the open window, humming a tune the girl didn't know. He opened the window, letting the now sprinkling rain drift in. A pair of robins flew in, grateful for the shelter.

The house was silent. Odd had stopped humming, the robins didn't chirp, and even the rain didn't pitter-patter against the house walls.

"Lita?"

Silence.

"Litaaa?" Odd waved his hand in front of her face.

Aelita suddenly became alert. "Y-Yes?"

"You zone out too much. Care to talk about it?"

"No. Yes..uh...I don't know." She mumbled the last part, as if smiled at a skeptical Odd, and said "I shouldn't bother you with it." She said. Odd shook his head. "You should bother me with it. It won't even bother me." The boy smiled softly. Aelita frowned deeply.

"It just is...I can't believe that you're here. I mean..I love that you are, it's just...It's impossible. You know?"

Odd nodded, smiling a bit. "It's not every day an old friend comes to visit thousands of years after his death." Aelita nodded.

"It's as uncommon as a hurricane in the middle of Europe. Wait, what do you mean, 'visit'?" Aelita turned stone-faced.

Odd shrugged. " I might leave. It's not for a while, though. No time soon." He waved it off. Aelita sighed in relief.

He's not leaving. EVER. Not on my watch.

There you have it! The fourth chapter to FDAMFP2! It's been a while since i've updated this story...and this chapter is short...I've lost my inspiration for it...But I'm not abandoning it! I still have a plot idea that's coming next chapter! I'll let anyone who guesses it right -and first- a free oneshot! I HAVE to write anything they tell me! There ARE rules though.

Rule No. 1

It has to be about Code Lyoko.

Rule No. 2

It has to be original. No one else could've already written a fanfic or oneshot about it.

Rule No. 3

NO HINTS. If you know it, don't give ANYONE hints. Don't tell anyone, either. I can ban you if you do.

PM me if you know! Don't put it in the reviews or I can't tell who wrote it first!

P.S; Has Aelita gone mad? See in the next chapter!

Bi Bi!


	5. NO MORE

This story is **Discontinued.**

**No one reviewed, followed, or faved.**

It's like no one cares, and why continue a story no one cares about and waste the effort? I don't wanna stop this fic. I like it, but it seems you people don't.

Please go review on Fur so I know my effort isn't wasted.

**BiBi**

**PS; You can save the fic if enough people say they want it back in the comments.**


End file.
